On The Eve Of Destruction
by LM1506
Summary: Previously one shot, pairing Oga and Kunieda
1. September

**I don't own anything that belongs to Ryuhei Tamura and Weekly Shonen Jump.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is meant as an one shot, but thoughts are already buzzing in my mind, so maybe I'll make it a story.<strong>

**AN Update: I gave in…**

* * *

><p><strong>I. September<strong>

Aoi found herself pressed against the wall by his strong body. Oga panted a bit and looked at her like he had never done before. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he kissed her passionately. His demanding lips forced hers open and his eager tongue began to deplore her mouth. Shocked by her own excitement, she let his hands run over her body, and not before long, she leaned into the kiss. Her racing heart felt like it would explode. She let out a little moan when she felt her nipples turn hard against his muscular chest and she wished the kiss would never end. She heard a small click and as sudden as the kiss had started, he had ended it.

Oga took a step backwards. Kunieda opened her eyes and it wasn't till then she noticed he had handcuffed her to one of the heating pipes that run upwards through the ceiling. Her heart, that had been racing a mere second ago, skipped a beat as an invisible hand ripped it out of her chest. Aoi searched his face for an explanation, but all she found were his cold eyes. She stiffened when she discovered the harsh reality: he had used her affection to distract her and now she found herself trapped in a corner, handcuffed to a pipe.

Oga was breathing heavily and with a lower voice he normally used, he said: "Stay here."

"Oga Tatsumi, you are a bastard and a fool. I can easily break out of this entrapment and you know that," she spit out angrily.

He pressed his right hand to her face, but let it fall back when she snapped her teeth at it. His jawbone tightened and he took another step backwards. Every effect of the passed moment had disappeared; he looked full on battle mode.

"I know that, Aoi Kunieda. You are the contractor of the demon Koma and even without his demonic power, I'd think twice to battle you. But think of Nene and Chiaki for a second. Who's going to protect them with you going off to this ridiculous war?"

Kunieda's eyes tightened with disbelieve. Did he actually think she'd accept this outrageous order and let him go out, on his own? She slapped his face with her free hand. How dare he try and blackmail her into staying here?

Oga sighed, but didn't respond to little act of defiance. His eyes locked onto hers.

"Please, be Kunie Aoi for a change and think of Kota. If you won't stay for your friends, stay here for him. He expects you to stay alive."

Aoi boiled with anger; a red haze blurred her vision as she saw him walking towards the door.

"OGA, YOU ASSHOLE! COME BACK!"

He paused for a moment to whisper something, but then, he walked out. It wasn't until she heard the door lock click that she worked out what he had said.

"Who else could possibly look after Beel-kun when I die today?"

**AN PS: Comments are appreciated!**


	2. March

****I don't own anything that belongs to Ryuhei Tamura and Weekly Shonen Jump.****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I finally caved to the many *ahem* reviewers who demanded more! Also, I need to focus on my MA diss, so what else could I do but distract myself with a good old fanfic? I sincerely hope you like it! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Six months earlier<em>

**II. March**

It had been a particular warm day in March, but as the sun was setting, the evening grew colder. The icy sun beamed through the windows of the Oga residence and landed on the table where the family was having a homemade dinner. For once, Old Lady Oga had declined Hilda's offer of making the food, and had made the sashimi herself. They had already started eating when their son Oga Tatsumi had barged into the living room, had sat himself down and grabbed a plate. Unusually docile, their daughter Misaki had only slapped the back of the head and had left it like that. Oga had snubbed something back, but Old Lady Oga intervened before it could change into a fight. Now, the siblings were silently listening to their father recounting what had happened at his work.

It did not take long before Baby Beel had finished his bottle of milk and had found his way to the television. As the sounds of the Gohan anime filled the room, Beel was getting worked up on something that happened to the broccoli guy.

"Look at him, shaking his little fists, look how cute he is!" Old Lady Oga smiled, interrupting her husband's lame office joke. As expected, the fact that her grandson was still walking around butt-naked did not bother her, nor anyone else for that matter. "I wonder when he'll learn to speak though. It would be fun to hear him sing along!"

Oga, who was just busy getting rid a piece of fish from between his teeth, shrugged. "He'll talk when he's got something to say. Besides, I always understand what he means and most of the time it's pretty stupid..."

Before he could even remove the flint of fish, his sister had him in a headlock and was forcefully rubbing his head with her fist. "How can you say that about our sweet Beel-kun, you baka little brother!" she said angrily, before turning to the blonde woman sitting next to her brother. "Hilda-sama, how on earth could you have chosen this piece of shit as the father of your cute child?" The wet nurse sat calmly, wiping the corners of her mouth on a napkin, showing no signs of distress.

"Indeed, I have tried anything in my power to get rid of him, but Master chose that man as his father. Believe you me, I would never have accepted him otherwise."

Old Man Oga cried happily, mumbling something about true love.

"Baka family, why do you always choose her side?!" Oga complained, still unable to get out of his sister's headlock. As usual, he was ignored.

"Misaki, let go of your brother," Old Lady Oga smiled. "Hilda-chan, didn't you say Beel-chan's birthday is going to be soon?"

"I already told you, demons don't age," her make-believe daughter-in-law answered. "But I guess, in the human world, master's birthday would be in a week…"

Hilda smiled and watched silently as the chaos unfolded; Old Man Oga made a super grovel, bowing, crying and apologising fiercely all at the same time, that they should have realized sooner that Beel-kun was getting three at the end of March. Meanwhile, Misaki, who still had not let go of her brother, began choking the life out of him, muttering something like 'I can't believe you forgot to mention his birthday.' With ease and in a matter of seconds, Old Lady Oga broke up the fight between the siblings.

"How do you want to celebrate, Hilda-chan?" she smiled devilishly, holding her two protesting children by the ears. "Do you want us to plan a birthday party for Beel-chan?"

"Otherwise, she would not have said anything, baka mom!" Oga mumbled, while trying to pull the hand of his painful ear.

"Yes! A party with balloons and cakes and little blue hats!" Misaki exclaimed enthusiastically.

Hilda was silent. As Old Lady Oga repeated her question, she blushed and quietly asked, "A birthday party? Is that the same thing as a ritual?"

* * *

><p>"Damn," Oga cussed. He and Furuichi were sitting on a park bench, their backs facing the fountain. Instead of watching his kid like a normal parent would do, Oga's head was launched over the back of the bench, his eyes focussed on the middle-aged women passing by with their babies. "Why do I have to give him a present, while he's already living with me and mooching of my pocket money? He'll get plenty of presents already from my parents."<p>

"That's the whole idea behind a birthday, getting presents and stuff your face with cake," Furuichi rubbed his temples, wondering how on earth he still hung around this guy. "Or in Beel-chan's case, stuff your face in those lovely, giant boobs of Hilda-san!" _Oh, Takayuki_! the image of Hilda purred, _it's your birthday, come and get me!_ Oga's fist punched him off the bench and out of the day dream.

"Shut it, Creep-ichi, and help me think. Ahh, what a pain... Look at those babies, what do they have what Beel doesn't?"

"Err... Lemme see, caring parents? Friends to play with? CLOTHES?"

Oga groaned. "Beel doesn't like clothes, so leave him alone!"

He went over the babies in the park again. This was going to be harder than he had thought. When he was little, he usually got socks and handkerchiefs on his birthday. The other day, Beel had demanded a pedal car, but after having to chase him around the city for a day, that didn't seem to be the wisest of ideas.

His eyes suddenly spotted someone new entering the park. A familiar face, someone who could help him figuring it out. He grinned, and pointed at a small boy with a hat, who was being carried in by a seemingly shy, bespectacled girl. "Aoi Kunie! She'll know what to buy!"

"Aoi Kunie?" Furuichi asked, raising his eyebrow. "You mean the Queen's super cute cousin?" Oga ignored him and walked towards the girl, who had just put the little boy down and had placed some toys on the ground.

"Kunie!" Oga waved, "just the person I was looking for!" As his voice reached her, shivers went down her spine. Aoi Kunieda started to blush. This morning, she had wrecked her brains to come up with a plan to run into Oga, when she remembered she hadn't used her disguise for a long time. Baka Oga... He was very cute, but also very stupid. Too stupid in fact to realise she and Kunie were the same person. But wait, what had he said? He was looking...? For her?

Surprised, she turned towards the direction of where the voice came. Bumping her face nearly against Oga's chest, she turned slightly pink around the ears. The colour reached the rest of her face when he grabbed her hands and stared at her face, into her eyes. "I need to ask you a very important question..."

The pink shade turned more towards the read, and she stuttered, "Wa-wa-wa-wa… Wait! Oga! I-I'm not re-ready for this!" Oh, no! He was finally going to ask her to go out! He had realised her feelings and he wanted to go out and get married and have babies and grow old together and...

She turned her face away; she couldn't bear to look back into those sexy, smouldering eyes of his!

"Do you..." _No, no, Oga, we're too young!_ "...know what I should give Beel for his birthday?" _Haaaa...? Whaa?_ _That's what he was going to ask her? Bakaaaa!_

In mere seconds, Kunieda turned into stone, while Inner Aoi went from squealing girly-mode to raging warrior queen, to depressed ghoul. While one of her veins in her face began to throb, she composed herself.

"Hey, Oga, could you stop phrasing your questions like that?" Kunieda smiled, pushed his hands away and looked at Kota instead, who had been playing with a bug till a few seconds ago.

"Huh?" Oga blinked. As usual, he did not follow. He stood there, scratching the top of his head, wondering what was wrong. _Baka!_

"Indeed, Oga!" Bishi Furuichi appeared, one hand brushing aside his hair, the other reaching for Kunieda's hand. "Don't talk to this delicate young flower like that."

"Fuck off and go watch Baby Beel." Oga punched him, launching him back to the bench where Beel was still playing.

Kunieda coughed, ignoring the blatant display of violence, which the shy Kunie probably wouldn't handle. "A-anyway, you don't know what to buy him?" she asked, returning back topic.

"Not really," Oga shrugged, "my parents always gave me clothes and he doesn't seem to like those... I mean, I got a bike when I was four, but I don't want him to get too far away from me..." _So cute!_ the inner Aoi squealed, before she remembered that he would get a lethal electricity bolt as soon as he and Beel were 15m away from each other. She quickly glanced at the bench where Furuichi was sulking, which was – luckily – not that far away.

"I-I see," she stuttered. "What... What does Beel-kun like? Kota for example goes crazy for trains and cars and Gohan-kun."

"Mhhh, yea, Beel likes all of that as well…" he pondered. "But I already took him to see Gohan's show the other day… Kota was there, together with your cousin!"

"Uh, uh, is it Beel-kun's birthday very soon?" Aoi asked quickly, before Oga could –finally – recognise her.

"Huh? Oh, yes, he's turning three in a couple of days, so around the end of March actually."

"Oh, that's lovely! The cherry blossoms are early this year, so they might just bloom on his birthday!"

"He's never seen it, so I guess that would be nice. Hey, here's an idea, why don't you come too, to celebrate Beel's birthday?"

_WHAAAAT?! _Inner Aoi grew hopeful. _He wants to watch the blooming cherry blossoms together with me? _

"He'd probably really like Kota there."

While Inner Aoi screamed profanities at him, Kunieda smiled awkwardly and said she'd think about it.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Oga was awoken by an excited baby Beel, who was pounding his little fists on his adoptive father's face. When he was ignored, the little fists grabbed the eye lids and actually forced Oga look at the baby demon king.<p>

"Dabuu, dabu dabu dah, iehhh!" Beel squealed and raised his hands in the air, as if he had just shouted 'hip hip hooray' at himself.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch! I told you not to wake me like that." Oga pushed the baby away and looked at the alarm clock. "Fucking hell, baby Beel! It's not even eight yet! You know it's a Saturday right? Shit."

Wait. Saturday?

Oga looked at the child, who had just sat down, pouting, waiting for someone to give him attention.

"Happy birthday, little man!" Oga smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles, and he patted the top of Beel's head. "Though Hilda said that a demon's age does not matter, to humans you've now turned three and you're not a baby anymore!" Well, if you did not count in the fact that he was still butt-naked, he still drank milk and he was still sucking on that stupid yellow pacifier. Oh well, Hilda would probably know best in that regard...

Beel squealed again, visibly happy because of the praise he had just gotten.

"Right then, let's go downstairs, mom's probably awake already."

Oga quickly put on some jeans and a shirt, picked up the dancing, butt-shaking Baby Beel, and carried him downstairs to where the fumes of freshly baked cake came from. As soon as he entered the room, the entire Oga family plus an ecstatic Hilda, a crying Alaindelon and a pyjama'd Furuichi jumped up to congratulate the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday, Beel-chan!"

Hilda pushed Oga aside, crashing him to the ground, and hugged Baby Beel tightly to her bosom, nearly crying of excitement. "Master! You look so regal and manly and splendid today!" Baby Beel squealed again, extremely happy with the praise. He was surrounded by the adoring hands of family members – Hilda, Misaki, Old Man Oga – that all stroked and patted him in some way.

"Happy birthday, Beel-chan!" Old Lady Oga smiled, as she placed a round, blue birthday cake on the table. Unable to sense any signifiers off of it that it might be toxic, it was apparent to Oga that she had once again scurried Hilda out of the kitchen. "Blow out the candles, Beel-chan, and make a wish!"

If possible, Beel's eyes lit up even more as he shouted: "Dabuu, dah dabu, dabu dabuu!" and even without taking the pacifier from his mouth, he blew out the three candles that were sticking out of the cake. Besides Oga, everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for, master? Was it world domination?" As usual, Hilda was thinking of the Grand Plan.

Baby Beel shook his head, pointed at the door and said: "Dabuu, dabu dabu dah, dabuuh!"

"Baby Beel wished for Gohan-kun to appear," Oga explained casual-like, sitting down at the table. He got a present from the pile and gave it to the baby, who immediately began tearing down the paper. Beel screamed with excitement. There, in the box, was a mini-sized, plastic Gohan-kun, complete with a small Baron von Poop character made of carton.

"No fair, Tatsumi," Misaki pouted after a minute, unable to speak as Beel's scream drowned everything. "How are we supposed to compete with that?"

Oga shrugged and took a bite of his slice of birthday pie.

Indeed, the other presents had not been able to tear Baby Beel away from his new toy. Even Hilda's demon-world cuddly toy had ended up on the pile of playthings, together with Misaki's whack-a-mole game and Old Lady Oga's story book. In the end, Furuichi's present – a Gohan manga book – came close to pique an interest in Beel, but as Oga had 'borrowed' it as soon as it was given, Oga's present won.

A couple hours later, Lamia had joined the group and they were now looking for a spot in the park. Kunieda had been right: the cherry trees were in full bloom and the demons were fascinated by the display of colour. In the end, they chose a spot near a big cherry tree, from which they could see the entire park.

"I figured he would choose his father's present over that of all of us," Misaki grunted, as she watched how Baby Beel sat high up the head of a stoic Oga and made Gohan-kun fly.

"Don't be so defeatist, Misaki," Old Lady Oga smiled, "just look how happy he is." Misaki looked at her brother, who was definitely not very happy and was growing irritated by the overly-energetic baby on top of his head. Then, Hilda joined the father-son duo and for a few seconds, they were the picture of a happy, young family.

"Oga. What is that woman doing here?" Hilda asked, having spotting a disguised Kunieda from afar, carrying a not so disguised Kota.

"Ohh! Kunie, Kota, you guys came!" Oga waved them to come closer. "Come and sit here!"

"Oh, he-hello, Oga," Kunieda stuttered. It hadn't been her intention to go and join the birthday party, but her grandfather had told her to take Kota to see the cherry trees bloom and without thinking she had scurried to this spot. With her baby brother still in her arms, she turned to the Old Couple Oga and bowed, excusing her intrusion. As the grandparents bowed back, Old Lady Oga assured her she didn't intrude at all.

"Happy birthday, Beel-kun," Kunieda smiled, settling Kota down next to his rival-best friend.

"What are you doing here, Kunieda?" Hilda sneered, her eyes sending out non-fatal electricity bolts.

"Oga invited me." Hilda's bolts were rebutted by Kunieda's own spark of electricity.

Oga came in between and grabbed Kunieda's shoulder. "No, no, you misheard, Hilda. This is Kunie, Kunieda's cousin." Apparently, the only people who did not recognise her were Oga and Furuichi. Oh, the stupidity of men… "Kunie, I'm glad you came," Oga continued, apparently also overlooking Kunieda's face turning into a colour quite similar to the cherry blossoms. "You know, without you, the party wouldn't be complete without you here..." The colour changed into red, steam came from her ears. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have thought to buy him a Gohan-kun action figure!"

_Baka baka bakaaaaa!_

Hilda grinned mockingly, seemingly pleased with Oga's indifference to Kunieda's feelings. Then suddenly, she felt a leering stare from behind a tree far off. As soon as she looked over, the stare was gone and nothing else was left but a pink whirl of cherry blossoms. She wasn't sure, but in that flash, she had seen a demon wearing a top hat…

**AN PS: Please comment, I might not continue otherwise. **


	3. April

**AN Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm really happy you guys like the story! Sadly, I'm not as funny as Mr Tamura, but I'm glad you appreciate it either way. **

**This piece contains a pinch of lemony flavour, not too much, cause I'd be weird if they'd suddenly jump on top of each other. This is as good as it's gonna get.**

* * *

><p><strong>III April<strong>

"And with this, my dear," the old man patted the thick, white envelope and smiled at his wife of thirty years, "we've finally paid off the mortgage. As soon as we make this deposit, the bakery is all ours."

"Then go and make that deposit! What are you waiting for, silly?" Old Lady Nishiwaki laughed while she pushed him to the door of the shop. "Come straight back from the bank, you hear? Akiko is ill today, so I'll be alone in tending the shop."

After a kiss goodbye, they parted ways; she returned to her counter, and he hurried off down the street. While starting up the cash register, she turned her back to the door, scrambling papers and notepads together she'd need for today. Suddenly, the shop bell rang, once, twice, thrice, three persons coming into the store.

"I'm sorry, we're not opened yet." Old Lady Nishiwaki turned around. Her face grew pale as she was faced with three huge menacing looking guys. They were at least a feet taller than her and twice as big in size. It was a miracle they all fitted into the same room.

"Oy, oba-chan, have you seen that motherfucker Oga?" asked one of them, the bald one standing close by. Her eyes had gotten big as saucers, and flew from one man to the other as she sized them up. They seem to grow as minutes past.

"Wh-who?" she stammered. The guy slammed his wrist on the counter, leaving a crack in the glass.

"Don't play games with me, lady. Tall guy, comes here a lot. Has a naked baby with him. They call him the child rearing badass, and he's a motherfucking cunt!"

The old lady turned from pale to grey; she knew who they were talking about.. Since some years ago, a young man came by on Monday to buy some pastries on the way to school. He usually came by together with his fragile looking friend, but since just a few months ago, he suddenly had a baby with him, a baby, as naked as he was born… She had never had trouble with the guy; he seemed friendly-like, despite the fact that his face only knew one mood. Always grumpy looking.. So he was called the child rearing badass, ey? He had simply looked like a wannabe gangster to her, but maybe he was more than just that…

"Well?" the thug bellowed, his face dangerously close to hers.

"I-I don't know, I haven't seen him today," she sputtered. "He usually comes by at the start of the week. Please, I don't want any trouble!"

The guy grimaced, and shivers went down her spine. "When you do see him, tell him Hyata of the Triad is looking for him." He punched the glass once more and, with a loud crack, the counter fell apart in a hundred pieces. As quick as they had entered, they left again. The door slammed close behind them and silence filled the room. Old Lady Nishiwaki sank down in the chair behind her, her hands trembling. The shards of glass looked like sugary decoration, the way they stuck out of the pastries… The door opened again, she bolted up, scared.

"Honey, are you alright? I just saw those three thugs leave, so I came back. What happened?"

* * *

><p>"Haaa, why is everyone on my case, all of a sudden?" The child reading badass and his fragile looking friend were walking down the main road, which was filled with people doing their groceries while other, more business-type looking people looked at their watches and fastened their pace. The two friends had just finished class – or in Oga's case, an afternoon nap – and were now heading towards Furuichi's to play some games. He had just gotten the newest 'Street King of Fighters' and he was dying to try it out.<p>

Oga had his hands folded on the back of his neck, trying to support the weight of his head plus a baby Beel, seemingly unfazed by the gang that had just targeted them and had had their asses handed to them in mere seconds. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with everybody?"

"You'd think that they know who you are by know," Furuichi nodded. He knew better than to ask what he fuck was wrong with his friend that he had just knocked five guys out cold without having battered an eyelid.

"This morning," Oga continued, "when I went to get some crockets, the woman at the store wouldn't let me in. Said some thugs had smashed the place, looking for me."

"What? Is she ok?"

"She looked fine, more angry than anything else, if you ask me. But what's with all the small fry suddenly coming after me? I mean, you know I don't run away from fights, but these guys aren't even on the same level as me."

"So what are you going to do?" '_When are you going to bury their faces_' _is a better question,_ Furuichi thought, but he decided to keep it light, you know, in case, he was forced to tag along.

"Dunno, I don't know the Triad. Never heard of 'em. I'll have to ask around, I guess."

"I'll give Kanzaki a call, maybe he knows." Furuichi searched through his phone and dialled the number. Within a few seconds, he got a female voice on the phone, instead of the former Tohoshinki member he expected to hear.

"Moshi-moshi, this is Paa-ko?"

"Hanazawa?"

"Ahh, mob-ichi. Why are you calling?" She sounded exited. And she had picked up Kanzaki's phone… The math wasn't that hard; even Furuichi could count till four.

"Ehh.. Sorry for interrupting, I'll call back later," he said stoically. _Even Kanzaki has a woman, what is wrong with the world?_

"No, that's totally fine. Where are you guys, is Oga-chan with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"We're having a fight at school, Kanzaki and Natsume are totally holding them off, but Shiroyama is like, out cold. The Red Tails are coming too, but there are like really a lot of them."

"You're fighting? Who? Akumano Academy? The Fallen Angels?" Oga's focus immediately shifted to the phone conversation, his face looking grimmer than ever. With a touch of

exhilaration, insanely enough. Furuichi signaled that they should turn around and walk back towards the school.

"Dunno, they're like, totally crazy and freak-ass strong. They were looking for Oga, but Kanzaki was like, I will tell you where he is when you can beat me."

"Ok, hold them off for just a little longer, Oga and I are coming back." He hung up, sighed and pinched the roof of his nose. Gaming would wait a day longer. Again. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with everybody? Why couldn't anyone be normal around here?

"So, who we're fighting?" Oga asked. Beel squealed eagerly when he heard the word fighting, his little fist raised in the air as if he'd personally do the punching.

"Don't know, they didn't say. All I know is that they're crazy and strong. Double so strong apparently."

"Cool. Let's test that." The Ogre Oga grinned menacingly, every bit as excited as Beel was.

Furuichi had developed a headache, not really fearing what was coming, but more like… Anticipating it. People would be getting beat seven colours of shit out of 'em, while he'd sit there, waiting for the end to come. It wasn't even fun to watch anymore, all of 'em were just one-sided fights.

The two turned the corner and entered a battlefield. There were at least fifty, maybe a hundred men fighting, and before Furuichi could say 'holy cow', Oga had left his side and charged in… Furuichi crept behind the entrance and searched for the familiar faces. There, in the middle! Kanzaki and Natsume, the former enraged, doing a flying heel kick, while the latter, disinterested, shattered someone's teeth across the place. Fucking typical. Where were the Red Tails? There, to the left, three men jumped up from the side, no, they were punched, punched by whom? Nene, he recognised her now. And behind her were Tanimura and Asuka, all three standing their ground easily, as expected… Where was Kunieda?

There! The newly appointed leader stood away from the crowd, sword at the ready, facing some sort of guy. The air around her turned pink, as her sword twirled through the air and she prepared to blast a _Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura_. Poor guy, he would never expect what was coming… Wait, what? With one movement of his hand, her opponent had whisked the attack away. He seemed unabashed by her technique, yet, Furuichi could feel the wind blast from a mile away.

Holy shit, the guy emitted a black aura. These fuckers were demons, as fucking usual. Wouldn't expect anything else. Furuichi rubbed his temples; this was probably the reason why Hilda was nowhere to be found. There was probably something happening in the demon world that caused this shit to happen. Oh well, Kunieda was fine dealing with the guy alone, she was the fucking Queen.

Furuichi tore his attention away from the Red Tails leader and gazed around the battlefield once more. Kanzaki was out of energy, it seemed, though he was still holding his enemies off. It didn't mind having Natsume and the girls close… The gap between the two had closed, as there were several men lying at their feet. They seemed to fight quite well together…

Meanwhile, Oga was on the other side of the battleground, smiling from ear to ear, his laughing like a demon during a failed exorcism. Even with all the people shouting, Furuichi could still hear Baby Beel's thrilled squeals over everything else. They were taking ten or fifteen men on at the same time, they didn't seem to care. As if you were watching a fucking kid in a fucking toy store…

A blood-chilling cry woke him up from his trance. Someone died or was dying or whatever, something happened. _AOI!_ That was Nene, fuck, where was the Queen?

"OGA!" Furuichi screamed. With a trembling finger, he pointed towards the falling body of Kunieda. It looked like a meteor; the same density, the same speed and certainly the same impact. Shit. Furuichi held his breath while everything happened in slow motion.

The Queen was falling, Oga was running, the Red Tails were screaming, the demon was laughing, Baby Beel was flying through the air, the Queen was still falling…

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," the guy in front of her smirked. "Here I was thinking that the demon king and his contractor had nothing interesting to offer. But here you are…" As soon as Kunieda had seen him, she knew he was a demon, she knew he wasn't up to any good and she had been right. He had repelled her attack effortlessly, even though she had spiced it up with a little bit of Koma's energy.<p>

"What do you want with Baby Beel?" While they were talking, she could size him up, know of what stuff he was made. Hopefully he wasn't a Pillar, just a low-class demon, lusting after power.

"Personally nothing. That kid can die for all I care," her opponent laughed. "But for some strange reason, my master wants to obtain him alive."

"Who is your master?" Her sword was at the ready, his weak point seemed to be his left arm. He hadn't moved it an inch while they were talking.

"Why don't you find out?" They attacked at the same time, and evaded similarly.

While they were circling each other, it reminded her of a predator stalking their pray. She wasn't about to be pray though… She attacked again, now focussing all her energy on his left arm, hoping it would throw him out of balance and would create an opening.

His high-pitched laugh pierced through the air, as he took his left hand out of his pocket. It was slightly deformed, and had several markings of spells. He opened it, showing her the palm of his hand, and to her horror, there was a hole in it.

"You underestimated me, bitch. I have no weaknesses!" She couldn't evade the attack, it was as if she was jabbed by a thousand needles all over her body. She screamed. A punch in her stomach sent her over the edge into darkness, black dots danced before her eyes.

_Oh, fuck._

She fell on something hard, someone's body. Shit, who'd she fall on?

"You ok, Kunieda?" Of course. Oga. Who else?

"Yup. Thanks." Still groggy from the punch she had gotten, she didn't move her body. She couldn't move, though faintly aware that she was lying on top of Oga's chest. What the fuck had that demon done to her?

She was vaguely conscious of something that was poking against her leg, but couldn't place the object. She had her sword still in her hand, then what was underneath her? "Did you bring a knife or something?" she mumbled, her eyes closed as when she had opened them just now, she had felt dizzy and sick.

"That ain't a knife, Queen," Oga couched. As quickly as he had caught her, he had let go of her, his hands now slightly fidgeting the ground as if he was unsure what to do. Aoi opened her eyes and pushed herself up, away from his torso. She now took notice of where she was; she was sitting on top of Oga, her legs at either side of his body. While the blood gushed to her face, she started to realise what the object was. Her mouth fell open, not much unlike other parts of her body that were responding to his semi. Embarrassed, not knowing what to do, she shifted her weight, trying to move her thigh away from his hard-on. In doing so, it had sprung up to a much more comfortable place and was now resting against her ever more throbbing inner thighs.

"O-oh, eh, oh. Shit," she said, while sucking in her breath.

"Yeah." He looked away, trying to make the situation less awkward. Still stammering 'oh's', Aoi stared at him. Her thoughts, which were usually racing, were quite. Inner Aoi purred like a kitten, making her unable to do anything else except getting more and more excited. She just stared.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Oga grunted through his teeth, still not able to look at her.

Aoi squealed and – with much difficulty – jumped up. She could just hit herself in the face, what was fucking wrong with her? The fact that her panties were wet didn't help at all… _Oh God, what will he think of me? Why didn't I just punch him in the face? I nearly fucking raped him!_ With her hands covering her face, she turned around and stumbled away.

"What was that about?" Furuichi asked, as he came closer to hand Beel back to Oga.

"Nothing, leave it," Oga mumbled, as he got up. For a moment, he checked to see whether Kunieda was alight, but since she was now in the caring hands of Nene, he directed his attention to the area she had come from. The demon guy had disappeared.

"No, what? Shouldn't she be like… I don't know, at least have something broken? She looked as if she was in pain, but she just ran off with her tail between her legs."

"Her landing wasn't perfect," Oga grunted, and when his friend still didn't get it, he added, "I get excited when I fight."

"Oh?... Oh! Ohhhh!" It took a few seconds for him to realise the extent to what Oga was saying, but now he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Fuck off!" Oga send his friend flying, cursing himself for having told Creep-ichi what had occurred. "Right, Baby Beel, let's end this motherfucker. ZEBUL BLAST!"

* * *

><p>Unaware of what was going on in the Human World, Hilda was flying Ak-Baba through the skies of the Demon World. While usually desolate, the world below her frightened her. Something was off, something was brooding… She didn't know what, but she would find out.. And she'd start with the demon wearing a top hat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dabuu, dabu dabu dah, dahhh!" After having said what was on his mind, Beelze sighed and looked at Oga, who was lying flat on his back, reading a comic. He was still recovering from the shock from the other day; the recovery rate of his mental scars were a lot less quick than that of his bodily injuries.<p>

"Quit whining. You're a man, men don't whine."

"Dabu dabu dadah dabu!" Oga looked up, something in Beel's voice had grabbed his attention. Baby Beel stood in front of the window, with his hands pressed against the glass and with his member flashing all of the neighbours. He searched the sky and when he did not find what he was looking for, he turned to his father and began to pout, his eyes turning watery.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Oga said quickly, leaping across the room to lift the baby up. "Men don't cry, even when they miss their mother, ok?"

"Dah." The tears were sucked up, but Beel still held on to Oga's neck in a lingering hug.

"Don't worry, Beel, Hilda is a strong woman, she can take care of herself. Women are stronger than you think, we men just need to be there to have their backs and catch them when they fall."

Beel thought for a minute, nodded, and raised a fist in the air. "Dah, dabuu, dabu dabu dah, iehhh!"

"Exactly. Com'on, we're going to pay the Triad a visit. They owe us some crockets."

* * *

><p><strong>Get it? Jump each other? Cause Aoi falls... On top... NVM, that's as far as my humour goes. I know, I know, it's an unlikely scene, but I wanted to add some lemon in it, so there. More on the demon world later, didn't feel like dealing with that just yet. <strong>

**As always, reviews are encouraged!**


	4. May

**Hey everyone, I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in nearly a year. I've been busy graduating (I'm now a Master of Arts! Yay!) and I just didn't feel like doing anything else. Thanks for not sending angry reviews, again, my apologies. It won't happen again. I don't have the money to start a new studies... **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The story takes place after the Christmas battle, and basically ignores all chapters that come thereafter. No disrespect intended to the creator of this wonderful manga, Ryūhei Tamura.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>IV May<strong>

Oga Tatsumi lay on his side, leaning on his elbow, in the middle of his room. Unlike his careless posture, his face was stern and his eyes had a calculating look. Facing him was Baby Beel – no, he was not a baby anymore, he was now Just Beel – looking just as stern and serious, staring at his father one minute, staring at his hand holding the cards, the other. It was as if it were a battle of wits, if only the father-son-duo would have some wits in the first place.

"Koi-koi."

Just Beel nodded, shifting his focus on his cards once more. He started shuffling around some of the cards, but then looked at Oga, apparently unsure what to do. When the demeanour of the man in front of him didn't budge, his little hand went to one of his ribbon cards, he paused, looking at Oga once more to calculate the risk.

Just as Just Beel wanted to place his card in the central area, a vision of black, white and blonde landed on top of the game, muffling up the entire set and barely grazing the toddlers hand.

"How can you play a stupid card game at a time like this," Hildegarde exclaimed, eyeing Oga furiously, who was still lying on his side, and was seemingly unfazed by the demon's sudden appearance. As she turned around to pick up Just Beel, she kicked the deck into Oga's face with one of her boots. "The enemy is gathering its forces, amongst its ranks belong a few of the most powerful demons in existence and you're sitting here on your pathetic ass, playing a pathetic game. Meanwhile I'm being forced to separate from my glorious master," she started rubbing her face onto Just Beel's belly, like a cat who would rub it's owners hands when it wanted to be stroked.

"What do you want me to do, bitch? I told you I would fight whenever these fuckers were ready to face me." Oga looked bored, still lying on his side, but now with one pinkie vigorously picking his ear. He had heard this before, in fact, every time when the demon maid came back from the demon world. Every fucking time, it was getting old.

"You fucking asshole, go train with Saotome. Be of some use for once!" If Hilda could have spit fire at him, she would have. However, she couldn't, so all that was left was curse at him. It would spoil the reunion with her master if she would release her black shadow now.

Oga was glad Hilda was sitting on the bed, out of reach, and unable to kick him. "I already told you, Saotome disappeared off somewhere. Alaindelon couldn't find him, so I guess he doesn't want to be found." He shrugged one shoulder, not caring one bit where the spell master was.

"You fool, do you really think you can beat the Solomon Company with what you got now? You are a puny little human. I might have accepted you as my master's father, but you won't survive a…"

"Why did you come back already anyway," Oga interrupted her, "have you found out who's behind it?"

Hildegarde blushed, she had indeed come back earlier than expected. "The six other former rulers of the demon world have been captured by the Solomon company, but they are residing in the human world. If we are able to find them, we might be able to form an allegiance against whomever is behind this. I haven't figured it out yet, but he's one seriously powerful demon."

"Now we're talking, who am I fighting?" Oga sat up and smiled menacingly, excited as a kid who just heard the fridge in the ice-cream van had stopped working and was now forced to giving away ice cream for free. Finally a challenge!

"Listen to me when I'm talking, you idiot, I don't know yet. So in the meantime, just find a spellmaster and start training again."

"Ugh, booooring."

Before he could protest any further, Hildegarde jumped up from the bed and landed a fist on the top of his head. Although it didn't hurt – Oga was used to a little more pain than that – he did fall to the ground, almost theatrically, with one leg up in the air. Just Beel squealed and clapped his hands. _Do it again, do it again!_ Unlike other children, he didn't mind his parents fighting.

"You worthless fool, you're not strong enough to defend my master's kingdom." For a second, she stood there, offended, daring him to speak again, and then she folded her arms around Just Beelze, and carried him towards the door. "You are gonna be a mighty ruler, my splendid master, and you deserve a vast and mighty kingdom to complement your stature!"

Oga sighed as she walked away, downstairs. He'd like it if, for once, she would trust in his strength.

* * *

><p>Hidetora Tojo was one who did trust in Oga's strength, or rather, he counted on it. The Child-Rearing Badass was his only formidable opponent, and it had been a while since they had last crossed paths. After the Christmas battle, Tojo had picked up his part-time jobs, and there had simply not been a spare moment to challenge Oga to a battle. Today was not any different. The Tohoshinki member and former number one of Ishiyama High stood behind a <em>yatai<em>, preparing a new batch of ramen. His boss had ordered him to keep the mobile food stand close to the restaurant, so that he could keep his eyes on the temporary worker who had the uncanny habit to disappear mid shift. Or so it was rumoured. So, it was in the middle of a busy shopping street, when Tojo finally saw his sparring partner again.

"Yo, Oga, Baby Beel!" He waved his knife for Oga to come closer. Bits of leek and onion swirled around, as Oga approached the stall.

"Ohh, Tojo, long time no see! Whadda you up to?" he asked cheerily. As usual, the new number one of Ishiyama High sported a menacing grin, but his eyes were unfocussed, hazy even, seemingly not paying attention to the world that passed him by. Just Beel was sitting on top of his head and was using a few strands of hairs as a leach to guide Oga around. Or at least, that was what the toddler thought. "It's Just Beel now, by the way," Oga coughed, interrupting Just Beel's gleeful squeals, "He turned three last month."

"Ohh, three already!" Tojo immediately went into Small-Animal-Mode, and petted Just Beel on the head. The toddler's head fitted perfectly in his huge hand. "Becoming a man soon!"

"Dabu-dabu!" Just Beel puffed up his chest, lifted Tojo's hand off his head with much effort and both hands. He then looked full pride and joy at both men, and received their applauds with gratitude. He then punched one of his little firsts in the air and added another few "dabu's", as if he were making a thanking speech.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Oga's eyes were now focused on Tojo, he grinned a bigger smile and dared the Tohoshinki member to a fight.

Tojo sighed remorsefully and shook his head. "Dude, I just got this job, I can't leave now… I forgot to tell you, Saotome sensei called the other day, if I were to run in to you, he wanted you to know that he was coming back in a few weeks and that wherever he was was in chaos and that you needed help. Who are we fighting now?"

"Some fucking demons are stirring up again, no big deal," Oga shrugged, bored once again. He lifted Just Beel off the stand and turned around, preparing to leave. He was stopped in mid process.

"Those bastards of Akuma High School again? Nice, I could use some exercise." Tojo slammed the knife into the hacking board and started cracking the knuckles in his hands and neck.

"When did he call you?" Oga wanted to know.

"A few weeks back, so I guess Sensei could be back any day," Tojo shrugged.

"Wanna join?" Oga suddenly remembered Hilda mentioning the other day he needed more underlings and, although he did not like the idea, it would be nice to have Tojo beside him if he was facing an army of demons.

"Sure, I'll probably get fired soon anyway." Tojo's eyes flashed to the restaurant owner who had been observing the two Badasses from a safe distance.

If he were a woman, Oga would have rolled his eyes. But he was not, so instead he shrugged and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soz, no AoiOga action today, it's all preserved for next chapter. I promise, next chapter is gonna juicy! **

**Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to review!**


	5. June

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, thank you for your subscriptions, thank you for sticking with this story, even though I upload fairly irregularly and even though the story is not as good as it could be. Thank you everyone!**

**The chapter that I have for you today is v. lemon-y, I thought you guys deserved it. Hope it is satisfactory, and as always, reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>V June<strong>

"Ahhhhh…"

The sound was a mix between a groan, a moan and a sigh. It had been a long day, a very long and tedious day, and even now, late in the evening, it did not seem to come to an end. _Baka Oga!_ Aoi slapped her head on her desk once more, unable to work, sleep or do anything else besides thinking about Oga's stupid stupid _baka_ stupidity. Why hadn't he come by? Why hadn't he asked her to come and train with him?

* * *

><p>Earlier that particular day, Kunieda Aoi had run into Furuichi, or better said, he had come looking for her at the temple. She had just finished raking the entire temple courtyard, and wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand, when she saw The Strategist approaching.<p>

"Yo, Queen! What are you still doing here? Have you seen Nene?" He waved and walked around the heap of dust, leaves and grass, carefully not to disturb the pile and thus unleash her wrath.

"What do you mean and why are you looking for Nene?" She smiled, thankful for the thoughtful gesture, but the smile did not reach her eyes. They were measuring him up, calculating his plan… Was he blackmailing Nene into a date? Creepichi blackmailing the leader of the Red Tails? No, he was more the type to beg, he was.

"Ohh, I thought, with you guys gone off to train, I'd guilt her into hanging out with me," Furuichi grinned, his hand scratching the back of his head, totally unashamed of his pitiful tactics.

"No, I haven't seen her, but she's probably doing business for the Red Tails. What do you mean, off to train? What's happened?" He had her full attention now. She had heard some rumours floating around, but she hadn't paid much attention to them. What was going on with Oga and Beel?

"What, Oga didn't mention?" Furuichi seemed pleased about the fact that he was more informed than her, but her deadly stare emptied a bucket of ice cold water on his air of superiority. He swallowed and continued more subservently. "Oga, Hilda, Miki, and the Tōhōshinki are off to train with Saotome-sensei. He said something about, I dunno, levelling up or something. Getting more spell binders to fight in the war."

So it was true. Oga _was_ preparing for a war. She had heard as much from Paako, but to think he had actually excluded her…

"Oh, don't worry," Furuichi said, having seen the split second of aguish on her face, "you'll get a piece of the action. Besides, he probably wanted to tell you in person." He winked and turned around. "Alright, if you don't know where she is, I'm off…" Furuichi stopped for a second and smiled hopefully, "Unless you want to hang out?"

She shook her head.

"Eh, I could try." He shrugged wistfully and walked off again.

Kunieda stood for a second to watch him go, and then rushed back to her house to pack her bags. Training with Saotome meant that she needed her gear, some clean clothes and her toothbrush. And she needed to let her grandfather know she was going away for a few weeks. Well, you know, perhaps just say it was a school outing with Saotome-sensei and Misaki-sensei. He still wasn't very fond of Oga…

The Queen of Ishiyama High School sat on the steps of temple, watching the wind play with the pile of dirt she had raked earlier. Although the sun had long since passed its peak, it was still hot and sunny. The bird were chirping, the _koorogi _were playing their violins, the world was peaceful. But she was not. She was anything but, more like. Furuichi had said Oga and the others were leaving today, but she hadn't heard anything yet. She had been waiting for hours now, it was already passed four, was he really coming to get her?

"Perhaps it is not today they are leaving," the voice of her grandfather croaked behind her, answering her anxious mind.

"Maybe," she answered stoically.

"Do you want some watermelon?"

She looked up, and saw her grandfather smiling slyly, holding out a slice of melon. "I didn't know we had watermelon?" she said, reaching for the piece.

"A young man came by to see you," the old man winked. "He is not worthy of you, my dear, but perhaps..."

His ambiguous remark went unnoticed. Kunieda shot up and spurted towards the entrance of the temple. Why had her grandfather not let him in? He knew Oga, he trained him before. He must have known she was waiting for him…

Oh.

Seeing the man that was waiting for her, she stood still in her track. The reason why he had not let her in was because it was the wrong child-rearing badass. The guy standing with his back turned towards her, facing the beauty of the temple grounds was Aiba Izo. For a split second, she let her disappointment show, but then she composed herself and approached her suitor.

"Aiba Izo, long time no see. What are you doing here?"

The number one of South Chinpira High School turned around, excited, ecstatic to see her. He was handsome, he still possessed the air of the strongest fighter, even though he had been beat by Oga. Shit, this wasn't the time to think about Oga. She focussed on Aiba Izo once more. He seemed more careless than the last time, perhaps because he hadn't brought his baby sister... Aiba leapt towards her, paused, seemingly wanting to hug her, but instead, grasping her hands.

"Aoi! Finally, I've missed you so!" He emphasised his words with a joyous grin.

She responded with a half-smile. If only Oga would say those words to her… Silently she cursed herself for thinking about Oga again and concentrated on the guy holding her hands as if they were the most precious jewels in Japan. It was nice to see him again, he was a nice guy.

"I can't say the same, though it's nice to see you," she said, truthfully.

"Ahh," Aiba grasped dramatically for his heart, "Your words pierce my heart! You still haven't given up on Madason." He recovered from his earlier chest pain and stood straight, bold and self-confident, ready to conquer her heart. "Don't worry, I'll make you forget him."

"What if I'm not ready yet to let him go?" Aoi decided to remain truthful. If she couldn't give him her heart, then at least she could give him honesty.

"I'll distract you till you do," Aiba Izo grinned. "Com'on! I've moved to Tokyo for you, least you can do is give me a chance! Go out with me!"

_W-wait, what? _Kunieda took a step back. "Y-you moved to Tokyo?"

"Yea, my father's gotten a job hereabouts, so I took the opportunity and moved with him. It's beautiful here…" He said, waving his arms around, pointing at their surroundings. "…But not as beautiful as you." Aiba winked and saw with delight that the girl blushed. She could not help it, she didn't want to blush, but his passion was just so… Contagious.

"Go on, go out with me. At least think about it."

She thought for a minute, then rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'll _think_ about it."

* * *

><p>So that had happened today. Aoi groaned again, her head still on the desk. She had waited all day for Oga to show, her bags packed and everthing. But he hadn't dropped by. He hadn't even thought of bringing her along. Pff, as if she wanted to go.. <em>Baka <em>Oga. He would be lucky to have her covering his back during a fight. She could kick his ass without effort, and he knew it. Maybe he was afraid of her? Being a powerful woman and all, he might just think she would emasculate him. Typical. Juuuust, typical. Stupid man. She rested her head on her arms, and closed her eyes.

As soon as she did so, she felt a cold, a foggy mist filling her room, lingering around the corners of the furniture, slowly creeping up to where she sat. The mist was looking for her, well, maybe not looking, but there was a definite presence in the air that was watching her. There was a menacing aura, one that slowly crept up and reached for her throat.

Aoi shot up, her hands clasping around the grip of her wooden sword, ready to attack whatever was coming for her. Her eyes tightened warily and shot across the room, but the mist was gone and there was no one there. She looked at the clock – it was just past twelve – and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She must have imagined it, or…

No, the menacing aura was still there…

There was a tick on the window; it was soft and some would have thought it was just a branch of a tree, but the atmosphere sparked, there was a static energy in the air and Kunieda knew there was someone by her window. Besides, there wasn't a tree outside her window whose branches could have knocked.

"Kunieda!"

It was Oga. Oga was outside her house, calling out for her, it was five past twelve and Oga was here. Or there. Outside. Fuck. What the fuck was he doing there? He'd wake up her grandfather if he kept on being so loud. A blushing Aoi cussed, and quickly – but silently – ran downstairs.

"Oga, what the fuck are you doing hhhhh…?" She mumbled while opening the door. She nearly ran into him; he was leaning against the doorpost, nonchalant-like, as if it wasn't midnight, as if he not cared he was visiting a girl. Her face shot up, her head nearly butted his chin. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheeks. He reeked of alcohol.

For a second she forgot how to breath.

She stared at his face, and read anger and hurt. It was still so very close. Aoi composed herself and tried to push him away from the door. He wouldn't budge. Instead, she pushed herself back into the house.

"What am I doing here?" Oga grunted. "The question is, why are you?" He followed her inside, and closed the door behind him. They were now standing in a dark corridor, which was nice for her as he could not see her freaking out, her face red as a lobster.

"Wha… What do y-you mean? I l-live here. What are _you_ doing here?" She turned away to create a distance between Oga and herself, her eyes nervously checking for any signs of in her grandfathers bedroom. Oga slammed his hand against the wall, his arm blocking her exit. Her back was now against the wall, there was no where she could go. Also, her grandfather was still asleep.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you all day, and you didn't show."

Her eyes darted around the darkness, hoping to see anything that could distract her. The door, the coats on the rack, the shoes on the floor, his arms so close by she could see the pores in his skin. She could just reach out and step into his embrace, but instead she backed up a little more, pressing the arch of her back against the wall.

He closed in, there was no space between them anymore. If she had been able to move before, she was now locked against the wall. There was absolutely no exit, only his arms, his face. She could feel Oga's right hand slide up against her body, starting with her hip, going up, up, gliding up to her breast and finally resting on her throat. His thumb caressed her Adam's apple and she could feel the pressure of his fingers. She swallowed, she could feel her own heartbeat going exponentially fast under his touch.

Aoi shoved his hand away, annoyed at him being so close. Or maybe annoyed at herself for being affected by his closeness.

"What the fuck do you mean," she asked angrily, "why were you waiting for me? I was waiting for you! You didn't _invite_ me for your training, you didn't _ask _me to be there…"

He was now leaning on both elbows, and pressed his body against hers. She could feel his chest going up and down, his heart beat going fast, and most of all, his hard-on throbbing against her inner thighs.

"I didn't think I would need to ask you…" he whispered, his mouth close to hers.

Her eyes shot up at his eyes, and when she could not return his gaze, she looked down to his lips and involuntarily, licked her own.

That was all the invitation he needed. He pressed his lips against hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue. For a second she enjoyed his demanding tongue caressing hers, and the inner-hag moaned "_yes, yes, YES!_" But she knew when that hag got her way, there was no turning back. So instead she bit his lip. Hard. She sensed a feint taste of iron.

Oga growled and pulled back. His entire body shifted and as swift as he had been there, he had gone. Aoi was free to move again, but whether she wanted was an entirely different matter.

"Right, I get the hint."

Kunieda heard the rusting of clothing as Oga turned and reached for the front door. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed his wrist and murmered, "No, it not… It's just…"

What was it just? Why wouldn't she let herself enjoy this moment? She liked this man, she had from the day she met him, and now he was here, liking her back. Yes, he was stupid and a good-for-nothing delinquent with a demon king to take care of, but what was stopping her? There were lots of people who married just out of high school.

_W-w-wait what?_ Aoi turned more purplely as red, with steam coming out of her ears. _MARRIED?_ What the fuck was she thinking?

"What? What do you want, Kunieda?" Oga voiced her inner thoughts. His back was still turned towards her, so she could not see his face. What did he want to hear? What did _she_ want to say? Did she love him?

"I… Uhm… Y-you…" She sighed. "Fuck." It was a curse to express the inability to convey her feelings rather than a word to express what she wanted, but the man standing in front of her did not hesitate to think otherwise. In a split second, he slung her across his shoulder, like a strong fireman would a helpless damsel, and carried her upwards the stairs.

"Oga! Wait, w-what are you doing? Put me down! Shithead, what the fuck… Go left here, my room's the last one at the end… No! I mean, let go of me!" She pounded her firsts against his back and struggled a bit, carefully not to throw both of them out of balance, but it was no use. Before she knew it, he had reached her room and thrown her onto the bed.

He took off his shirt and gave her an excellent view of his sensational torso, his six pack, and his muscular arms. Aoi bit her lower lip and all her protests and hesitations were gone. He climbed on top of her, her legs parted quite instinctively. With his cock throbbing against her pelvis, his hands stroked her breasts. _You've still got your shirt on, how would it feel if you took it off?_ the inner slut purred. Before she could reign herself in, he kissed her once more, forcefully yet tenderly, sucking on her tongue, teasing her with his. She flung her arms around his body, her hands caressing his back, first hesitantly but then more aggressively. She dug her nails in his back for just a second and then moved her hands downwards to his ass which was moving rhythmically against her downstairs area. He kissed her in her neck, and a bolt went right through her from her neck to her thighs. She gasped and bit him softly in his shoulder.

He lifted himself up a bit and grinned an evil smile. His eyes had turned pitch black, his face made way for an enormous mouth filled with the glistering teeth of a crocodile… Nay, of a demon. Her face moved from utter exultation to incomprehension, from that to horror. Demon-Oga moved with the speed of lighting and clasped his muzzle around her neck. His hand, claw more like, buried its nails inside her chest and reached for her heart.

"Yes… Yess..!" Hilda said from the corner of the room. "This will do nicely for my master, the heart of a virgin in heat. Delicious…"

"NO!" Aoi sat up screaming, sweaty, her heart still beating unsteadily from the nightmare she had just had. Her hand moved towards her heart, still in her chest, trying to calm it down, however, her face could not yet shake the horrified look it had. Her eyes darted towards the clock, it was nearly seven in the morning.

"Holy motherfucking shit." There were no other words to describe her wonderful and horrible dream. For the first time in a long time, the girl that didn't curse let out a tirade of profanities… Even in her dreams, Oga first had to be drunk to want her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN PS: Teehee, it was just a dream! But perhaps Aiba can make it into reality, ne? We'll see in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
